


Come back (don't die on me)

by vamphsk



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fights, Happy Ending, Love/Hate, M/M, Parabatai, Platonic Soulmates Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin, Soulmates, Soulmates Vmin, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Jungkook, Warlock Yoongi, little bit taegi, namkook, platonic vmin, please trust me on this one, secretary seokjin, shadowhunter Hoseok, shadowhunter Jimin, shadowhunter taehyung, shadownhunter namjoon, some 2seok - Freeform, vmin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamphsk/pseuds/vamphsk
Summary: Jimin and Taehyung have one of the most powerful bonds. The parabatai bond. Based on love, trust and care, the bond is one of the most beautiful things a Shadowhunter could ever dream of. Even though, for Jimin and Taehyung, the bond is not that amazing. Fighting, arguing and throwing hate words at each other, the both boys are now left with nothing but regret because of it. They wish they had never become each other’s parabatai. Till one specific day, when this bond is the only thing that could save them.ORin which Taehyung has to use his parabatai bond to find Jimin, who is held captive by his father in The Underworld, only to fail in waking up once Jimin is found. Now, the older boy has to use their angelic bond to wake up Taehyung before he gets slips too deep and gets lost forever in between the worlds.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Come back (don't die on me)

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be just a short draft, but I loved the idea so much that I decided to make it a short fic. I hope you guys like it and it's not too bad :[

“I’m going to Yoongi’s.” Taehyung mumbles, shoving his phone in his back pocket without sparing the man on the bed a glance. He rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt and made sure his belt was okay, before leaning down to brush away any cat hair from his black jeans. He wants to look pretty and clean for the warlock.

Sometimes, he wishes they’d have a hairless cat, instead of the black maine coone, but at the same time he knows that he wouldn’t trade Ares for anything in this world.

“I don’t care.” Jimin said, voice low and cold as he didn’t even bother to look at the younger. He was laid on the bed, thick book in his hands and glasses almost slipping from his small nose. “Don’t come late, you’ll wake me up. And don’t bring any mundanes with you.”

“Whatever.” The boy shrugged, rolling his eyes. He couldn’t care less about what Jimin wants.

“I’m serious, Taehyung. I’m tired of dealing with your shit. Stop bringing mundanes here or I’ll tell dad.” The older threatened, closing the book he was currently reading and throwing it somewhere on the bed. His good mood was now long gone, a bad one taking its place. His eyebrows were furrowed as he looked up at the ceiling, refusing to spare Taehyung a glance. 

“Stop being such a party pooper, Min. You’re no fun.” 

“Bringing mundanes here to fuck and erasing their memory after is not a party, Kim. You’re putting The Institute in danger.” Taehyung could only scoff at Jimin’s lecture, looking at his reflection to make sure his hair looked good. His blonde hair was parted to the side, prettily arranged with some gel, making him look good. Yellow sunglasses were covering his pretty green eyes, making him look almost too good.

“Yeah, whatever you say, asshole.” The younger huffed, grabbing his bag and leaving the room, slamming the door shut and exiting The Institute in a hurry. He was so tired of dealing with Jimin’s constant lectures, really. The boy knew nothing else but to judge Taehyung for every single move he did.

Back in their room, Jimin sighed, brushing his hands through his hair. Taehyung was getting on his nerves with only a few words, and to be damn if right now he’s wishing that the younger was not his parabatai, so he wouldn’t feel the sadness the boy was feeling. There were a lot more than just some days when both of the boys regretted the decision they made 6 years ago. 

To be each other’s parabatai. To be soulmates through an angelic bond. Oh, and how bad they regret it. 

After 5 years from that, things weren’t the same anymore. They started fighting, arguing, losing fights and getting hurt. And no matter what they did, they just couldn’t get along like they used to. They used to be best friends. Soulmates. They would help each other, learn together, fight together and win together. Everything was better when there were both of them. Taehyung and Jimin. The powerful duo. The team that no one could ever win against and everyone was jealous of.

It is so hard to find a parabatai, to find someone you trust so much that you are willing to feel their pain, happiness, anger, excitement, everything. To trust someone so much that you are willing to put your life in their hands. 

Jimin still remembers the first day Taehyung stepped in The Institute, looking lost and sad. He had just lost both of his parents and his sister in an Underworld war, and the people there immediately contacted The Clave after they saw the boy wandering the streets alone.

Of course, The Clave contacted Park Kwang-min, the leader of The Institute, and begged him to take Taehyung. Everyone knew who Kim Taehyung was. Son of Kim Geun, Park Kwang-min’s parabatai.

It was a sacred rule, that if the family of your parabatai is hurt, you are obliged to take care of them, no matter what.

And that’s what he did. Jimin’s dad, Kwang-min, took Taehyung to The Institute and gave specific orders to absolutely everyone that the boy will be treated with love, care and respect. He was a Park now. And even though years later the boy decided to use his family name, Kim, in the memory of his father, everyone cared for him as for a Park.

Not even five minutes later since he got there, Taehyung started to wander The Institute, somehow ending up in the practice room, where he saw a small, blonde boy perfecting his archery technique.

“Your posture is not straight.” Taehyung said, voice small and soft, scaring the other boy, who immediately pointed his bow at him.

“Who are you?”

“I’m Taehyung, your father brought me here.” 

“Ah, so you’re the new kid?” Taehyung hummed, looking around the practice room. There were runes painted on the floor and on the walls, along with sacred circles and Bible quotes.

“I’m Jimin.” The blonde said, his eyes following Taehyung.

Taehyung smiled. “Nice to meet you, Jimin. Do I have to call you hyung?” The boy asked, tilting his head as he fixed his eyes on the boy.

“I’m thirteen.” Jimin mumbled, trying to adopt a straighter posture.

“I’ll be thirteen in three months, hyung.” Taehyung mumbled. “Straighten your back and your left arm. Close your eye and focus on your target.” The younger added, making Jimin huff.

“Mind if I try?” Taehyung pointed to the knives on the table.

“Sure, make yourself feel like home.”

“I’d rather not do that, but thank you.” His answer brought a frown to Jimin’s face, but he decided to ignore it as he watched the boy pick up a silver knife, analyzing it closely.

“You have to be confident, hyung.” The boy said, loud voice echoing through the room’s walls. ”Once you believe you’re the best,” he turned around and threw the knife straight in the middle of the target. “You’ll be unstoppable.”

“Jimin, your father is looking for you.” Kwang-min’s secretary mumbled from behind the door, making Jimin snap out of his thoughts and focus on the open door, where the tall boy was standing.

“Thank you Seokjin, I’ll be at his office in a minute.” The boy said, already standing up and arranging his hair, making sure to neat his clothes.

“Alright.” The man behind the door nodded, leaving to announce his boss. Jimin sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he looked at the clock.

16:28 pm.

The boy grabbed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket, quickly hurrying to his dad’s office with big steps. He knows he doesn’t like to wait, and he’s really not in the mood to argue with him today, or any time soon.

Knocking at the black door, Jimin waited for a ‘yes’ before entering his dad’s office and sitting down on a chair in front of him.

“Did something happen?” Jimin asked, voice low and raspy as he leaned back in his chair, frowning as he saw his father sigh. The man had his face in his hands, black hair messy and sticking out, glasses thrown somewhere on the table and papers scattered all over.

“Your brother, Hoseok, he found Gun.” The man muttered slowly.

Jimin’s breath hitched, freezing on the spot. He wanted to say something, but his words felt heavy on his tongue and his throat was suddenly dry.

Gun. Taehyung’s biological father who tried to kill both Jimin and Hoseok, not once, not twice, but three times. Jimin could hear his heart beating like crazy in his chest and his hands were shaking with nervousness and anger.

“Is he okay? Did that bastard hurt him?” Jimin asked, voice filled with worry, his eyes becoming glossy as he could only imagine the worst scenarios. Hoseok, his beloved brother, has been wandering The Underworld since last week, trying to find that bastard and to make sure that he was gone.

“He’s fine, for now. But he needs you to go help him. Gun hypnotized a whole vampire clan to be on his side and to eliminate anyone that comes for his head.”

That includes our heads too. Anyone but Taehyung’s. Jimin said to himself.

He knew very well how powerful and tricky Gun can be, ever since he shapeshifted and got Taehyung’s form, attacking both Hoseok and Jimin and almost killing them after using his amazing skills into tricking the boys and making them believe that Taehyung was hurt and in pain. 

“Where’s hyung?” 

“Aunt Minhee is taking care of him. Go get ready, you’ll leave soon.” His father says, waving him off before focusing back on his papers. Jimin doesn’t need more explanations, he knows that his mission now is to go and take care of Gun, before coming back safe to his family.

Jimin did as he was told, mumbling a small “bye dad” before leaving to get ready for the big fight that is about to take place in between the worlds. 

\---------------------

“I said, give me the fucking stone, Hoseok.” Taehyung growled, showing his palm to his so called brother, who just frowned at him. Taehyung was already growling restless, his hands were shaking and his mind was filled with one thing. Or person. Jimin.

“Tae, baby, calm down.” Yoongi was quick to shush him and brush his hair back as he placed a kiss on his forehead, trying to calm him down.

“Please, give me the rock. I can feel him, my rune is burning, he’s weak. Please Hoseok, I can do it.” The boy whispered, tears making his vision blurry, as the pain in his arm only got worse. He was laid on one of Yoongi’s beds, shirtless, his runes on full display, his parabatai rune glowing blue on his hand, Hoseok, Namjoon, Jungkook and Yoongi by his side.

Hoseok came here around fifteen minutes ago, screaming and rumbling about how Gun has Jimin and they can’t find him. Not even two minutes later, Taehyung’s rune started burning and his chest tightening, sign that his bond with Jimin was growing weaker and weaker. After a lot of arguing and crying, the boys agreed on Taehyung using his parabatai bond to find the older, only so he could scold him after. Using the stone to find his parabatai is one of the most dangerous things to do, but the only thing that they could do to find Jimin in time.

“Be careful, please.” Yoongi whispered as Taehyung grabbed the stone, fixing his eyes on the parabatai rune that was carved on it, holding it tightly in his fists before closing his eyes. He has to find his parabatai.

They might not be on the best terms lately, but that doesn’t change the fact that Jimin is, and will always be his parabatai, his soulmate, and the person he loves the most.

“You can’t slip too deep, Taehyung. Did you hear me?” Hoseok mumbled, his voice strangled and filled with worry as he squeezed Taehyung’s arm, glossy eyes looking at him. “Or I swear to angels that I will find you and beat your ass.”

Taehyung smiled and nodded. He knows that Hoseok would be capable of such a thing so he snorted. “I’ll be careful. I love you. All of you.” He whispered, relaxing his body and letting Yoongi—the warlock and his almost boyfriend—do his magic.

Namjoon—the new Shadowhunter—and Jungkook—his vampire boyfriend—, were seated on the couch in front of Taehyung, looking at the boy with worried looks, as Hoseok was walking left and right, nibbling on his nails when Taehyung’s blue parabatai aura started to glow. They all frowned at how pale the blue was, and they prayed and prayed. Usually, your parabatai aura is supposed to be a dark blue, filled with a strong bond and connection, holding both parabatai’s emotions, feelings and energy. Now, Hoseok almost whined as he saw the pale blue almost glowing white.

Yoongi pulled back as soon as he was done with his spell, watching in horror as his love was whimpering and frowning, slipping further and further in between the worlds. All four boys watched in despair as Taehyung went pale, sweat forming on his forehead as the stone in his hands was glowing, bringing a frown on his face.

“I’ll go for a second, dad is calling.” Hoseok mumbled quickly, rushing to get out of the room to answer his dad, as the three boys just nodded and watched in horror Taehyung’s state getting worse.

The boy was whining, frowning and whispering some words, turning from one side to the other, kicking his legs and holding onto the stone for dear life. He was slipping more and more, making Yoongi fidget in his spot as he prayed to the angels that Taehyung will not slip too deep. Otherwise, nothing could bring him back.

“That’s it, we have to stop him. He’s slipping too deep.” The warlock mumbled, looking at Namjoon and Jungkook, who were looking both at him and Taehyung.

“Are you s—”

“They found Jimin.” Hoseok whispered as he hurried back into the room, tears streaming down his face. 

“Is he okay?” Namjoon asked, letting Hoseok sit down on the couch.

The boy nodded, wiping his tears with his hands. “He’s got a few bruises and cuts, but he’s fine. He lost a lot of blood though. He’s at The Institute now, father is taking care of him.” 

“Did they catch Gun?” Jungkook asked in a whisper, eyes never leaving Taehyung’s body.

Hoseok sighed. “No. He left Jimin bleeding in front of The Institute and left.” The boy mumbled, his hands gripping his hair in despair. He knows that Jimin went after Gun because of him, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. All of this was happening because of him.

“That monster! He left my brother bleeding and left. As if this was some kind of sick joke to him.”

Another whine interrupted Hoseok, making all boys turn their attention to Taehyung, who now dropped the stone on the bed and is just laying on the bed, body limp and weak.

“C’mon Tae, wake up. We found Jimin.” Yoongi said, voice full of hope as he brushed Taehyung’s hair out of his face, waiting for the boy to open his eyes. He shook his shoulder gently, murmuring some words to him.

The stone was now on the bed, having a somehow powerful glow to it, giving the boys hope that both Tae and Jimin will be okay. Their bond was strong, despite any fight or argument they have, their bond is unbreakable.

“C’mon hyung, wake up.” Jungkook muttered, crawling on the bed next to the boy and poking his arm repeatedly with his index finger like a little kid.

“Yoongi, why isn’t he waking up?” Namjoon asked in a small voice, watching as all the colour from the warlock’s face vanished as he watched the body of his beloved one laying on his bed. His eyes traveled from the pale growing stone back to Taehyung’s runes, and he swears his mind is running over one hundred miles per second.

“C-call Jimin. Tell him to come here, immediately. And get out.” Yoongi growled, pushing all the boys out and slamming the door shut behind them as Hoseok immediately pulled out his phone, calling his brother.

This was not good. Not good at all.

“Hyung?” Jimin rasped, closing his eyes as he leaned back on the bed, body aching and weak. He just woke up after his wounds were cleaned and his dad tried to use the healing rune on him, letting out a string of curses as it seemed not to work.

“J-jimin, you need to come here.” Hoseok cried out on the phone, making the boy frown at his small voice. He sounded terrified. “T-taehyung...he needs you.”

“What happened?” Jimin groaned as he somehow managed to get up, quickly getting a t-shirt on him, before quietly sneaking out of The Institute, making sure no one saw him escape.

“Just come...we’ll tell you when you’re here. P-please, he needs-”

A loud scream full of agony cut Hoseok off, earning a loud sob from him. Yoongi.

“J-jimin…”

“I’m almost there. Make sure the door is unlocked.” He mumbled, shoving his phone back in his pants as he ran down the street towards Yoongi’s apartment complex.

Jimin whined in pain as his chest tightened and his hand started to hurt, rune glowing a pale blue. He watched with wide eyes as his parabatai rune was flickering, making him hurry to Yoongi’s place. He took the shortcut, and hoped to make it there on time.

He was dying. Taehyung, his parabatai, his soulmate, was fucking dying. Jimin blinked away his tears, rushing up the stairs before bursting through the door, being met with three, sobbing boys.

“Where is he.” Jimin growled, teary eyes watching as Hoseok pointed to a big, black door. Another loud scream came from behind it, followed by the sound of what it seemed like a vase breaking.

Jimin knocked at the door before entering the room, boys following right behind him, gulping at the mess in front of them. There were broken pieces of glass all over the floor, papers thrown around and pillows all over the floor. The curtains were closed so there was barely any light, making it hard for the boys to notice Yoongi kneeling next to Taehyung’s bed, where the boy was laying down, eyes closed and hands next to his body, pale skin sweating, a small glow being hardly seen from next to him.

“What happened?” Jimin whispered, his throat feeling tight and body hurting all over.

“W-when Gun got you, I came to tell the boys.” Hoseok rasped out. “Taehyung insisted on using his parabatai rune to find you. But he slipped too deep, and dropped the stone when father found you.” He added, choking on some words and he sat down on the couch, shaky hands wiping his tears.

“Move.” Jimin snarled, pushing Yoongi to the side without caring about hurting him before he sat down next to Taehyung’s body. He looked so tired...so weak, and so, so dead. 

Jimin leaned over to grab the parabatai stone, watching as it was barely glowing, sign that their parabatai bond is fading. And that only happens if one of them is dead.

The boy took a deep breath, trying to calm down and blinking his tears away, swallowing a sob and taking Taehyung’s cold hand in his, placing the stone in between them, holding onto it tight. The stone started glowing between his hands, as well as the boy’s runes, a pale blue illuminating the room. 

Yoongi, Namjoon, Hoseok and Jungkook were all swallowing their sobs, watching the two boys with tears in their eyes, praying to the Angels and Gods that Taehyung will be okay.

“Entreat me not to leave thee,” Jimin rasped, shutting his eyes closed as he started saying the oath. “Or return from following after thee.”

Taehyung winced, parting his lips slowly as he took deep breaths. Everyone froze at the sudden movement, hearts pounding quickly as they watched the boy gulping down the air.

“For whither thou goest, I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge.” Jimin continued, sniffing as he gave Taehyung’s hand another squeeze. His hands were big and warm in Jimin’s small ones, cladded with pretty rings that Jimin always loved, even though he never said it. Please wake up.

“Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God.”

Taehyung let out a high pitched sound, making Jimin flinch as the stone dropped on the ground, a pale blue barely flickering on it. Jimin shook his head, hands gripping Taehyung’s, squeezing them tight. There was no way he would let his parabatai die in his arms. Absolutely no way.

“W-what’s happening?” Hoseok whispered, biting his lip tightly as he swallowed a sob. The image in front of him was making his heart break into million pieces, and he swears he has never seen something more heartbreaking than this.

“He’s slipping.” Yoongi replied, voice cold and emotionless, as he watched in horror how his love was dying right in front of his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it. He had never felt so useless and miserable till now. And he had lived for over one thousand years.

“Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried.” Jimin kept going, choking on his sobs, his hand caressing Taehyung’s cheek gently, thumb wiping away the boy’s sweat. He looked so calm and content, so beautiful.

A second later, the stone stopped flickering, and Taehyung’s head felt limp against Jimin’s hand, the glow dying down and the boy’s chest stopping from rising.

Silence.

All the boys watched in horror and agony how the room became dark, stone no longer illuminating from next to the bed.

“N-no…” Jungkook cried, hiding his face in his boyfriend’s chest, loud sobs escaping his lips as he couldn’t bear seeing his hyung dead, right in front of him.

Namjoon was quick to wrap his hands around his boyfriend, crying silently as well. He didn’t know Taehyung for as long as the other boys, but he sure got a soft spot for the bubbly, happy boy. He was always such a ray of sunshine, always telling funny jokes and interesting facts, gifting Namjoon books and helping him with his bonsai trees.

Hoseok fell down on his knees, hiding his face in his hands as tears streamed down his face, all of his runes glowing red. He was broken inside. He felt like his whole world just crashed and he was living a nightmare. A horrible, terrific nightmare.

Ever since he met the brunette, Hoseok loved him just like his brother. He adored him and would do anything for him. Absolutely anything, only to know that his little brother was safe. Now, he watched in horror as his little brother just died, and he swore he had never felt so powerless before. His hands and legs were tied and there was nothing he could do about it, but cry and mourn.

Yoongi just stood there, no tears on his face or in his eyes. He felt emotionless. Empty. The boy who he has been in love for the past three years just passed away in front of him, on his bed. He was just looking at Taehyung’s lifeless body, mind empty as he tried to do something. To feel something, to do something, anything.

Jimin pressed his lips in a thin line, leaning forward and placing his forehead against Taehyung’s bare chest, who was now starting to get cold. He couldn’t believe it, he didn’t want to believe it yet. He was denying everything that was happening right now.

He just couldn’t.

“T-the Angel do so to me, and more also, If aught but death part thee and me.” Jimin ended the oath, tears falling down his cheeks and on his soulmate’s chest, choking on his loud sobs. His chest was hurting, hand burning and heart breaking. “P-please Taehyung, don’t leave me. Y-you can’t leave me. P-please.”

The boy begged and begged, desperate for a sign, a pulse, a breath, anything. He desperately tried to focus on their bond, to try and feel Taehyung, to try and feel something. A pulse, a heart beat, a rune flicker, anything that would assure him that his Taehyung is alive.  
A painful silence filled the room, the only thing being heard were the boys’ loud sobs.

“I-i can’t feel him anymore…” Jimin whined, eyes up on Taehyung’s face, who looked like he was just sleeping peacefully. If only he was sleeping. But he wasn’t, and that killed Jimin. He wished he’d be able to go back in time, to save his soulmate. To go back to this morning, one month ago, one year ago, or to today’s fight with Gun, to go back to anything.

“P-please Tae...y-you have to wake up! You c-can’t let me like this, you can’t l-let us. P-please, c-come back to me T-taehyungie.” Jimin’s loud, painful sobs made all the men in the room cry even harder, grieving their dead friend and brother. 

The boys’ parabatai runes slowly faded away, along with all of Taehyung’s. His body was now pale and cold, no more black ink filling up his arms and chest. Jimin’s runes started to glow red just like Hoseok’s, the way they do every time a family member passes away.

Back at The Institute, their father screamed in agony as his runes started to glow red as well, a specific “T” on his chest glowing blue. Taehyung.

And just like that, another unique parabatai bond had faded away, letting behind a destroyed boy, who just watched his soulmate die in his arms, and break one of the most unique and sacred bonds. One born out of love, trust, care and honesty. And one of the most painful bonds to break. All the angels are grieving right now, The Iron Sisters praying for the lost soul and Silent Brothers screaming for him.

Everyone loved Taehyung, absolutely everyone, and now he laid lifeless in Jimin’s arms.


End file.
